


The M76 Incident

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Clothing Damage, M/M, Machine Sex, Minor Violence, Orgasm Denial, Other, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenoblade spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal monster hunt mission in Mechonis takes a turn for the strange with an encounter with a peculiarly named Mechon. CHARACTER SPOILERS ABOUND</p>
            </blockquote>





	The M76 Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything of this caliber, so I had a little help with this. So, I apologize with the quality of it.
> 
> Xenoblade Spoiler Warning: Character and Location based spoilers
> 
> Also, after watching footage of this area, I realized I got information wrong. The Mechon the boys encounter is on the second floor, and so more of the statements are false about their location. I do apologize for inaccuracies

The mission wasn’t supposed to end up like it had...not even remotely close. Shulk, Reyn, and Dunban had a simple task; go defeat the unique monster on the third floor of Mechonis Field, collect its loot, and return to Alcamoth in time for dinner, no more, no less. Dear Bionis did that forsaken “field” have other plans for the trio though.   
  
The young blond shudders as he curls in closer to his auburn-haired friend as the memory vividly returns to him. Not just the event, but what had led up to the capture of him, his best friend, and their mutual mentor. It sickened him slightly, yet he wasn’t completely disgusted by it. 

* * *

**Four hours prior**   
  
The heavy clunking of boots resounded on the metal flooring of the Mechonis interior. A usual day really for the Colony Nine guys, just another self-imposed “monster hunt” quest to take down all the “Unique Monsters” they come across. Reyn does admit that the Mechon are hard to beat, but he won’t argue with the challenge, and neither will Dunban.   
  
The three walk by a Mechon that reminds the younger two of the M71 that they had encountered with Sharla at Spiral Valley, but something feels off about this one. Shulk vaguely remembers Fiora mentioning that there is a model of Mechon that is called “M76/MOIST”, he remembers visibly shuddering at the name. The blond assumes that the Mechon in front of them is the M76 model. The seer directs himself and the other two on an alternate path that is just outside the monster’s field of vision.   
  
Only a couple minutes pass by before the party leader stops to retrieve a couple ether cylinders and look around his surroundings. He does see that this particular floor is incredibly huge. It seems like it would be easy to get lost and turned around due to most of the scenery looking about the same.   
  
Reyn stretches out as he waits for his friend to come up with a plan, “What’s the name of this monster we’re hunting again?”   
  
“How many times do we have to repeat ourselves?” Shulk replies mildly annoyed. “It’s the ‘Amorous Arca’.”   
  
“Do we know where it is?”   
  
Shulk stops looking around for a second as he attempts to recall where it was. He vaguely remembers hearing something about the Bulkhead Controls, but that’s all the way on the other side of this floor. Sighing in defeat, the blond motions for Dunban and Reyn to follow him back towards the lift that took them up to the floor they’re on.   
  
Thankfully they hadn’t wandered too far away from there and it would seem to be an easy walk. The trio decides to stop and dispatch some M68’s and M57’s nearby. They are blissfully unaware of the other nearby Mechon watching them and observing their tactics. Its robotic eyes analyzing the ways the boys move, how they approach their opponents.   
  
The battle is quickly over and the Colony 9 trio tucks away their weapons. Shulk turns around and nearly screams when he sees the M76 nearly looming over him and his battle party. The blond shouts at the others to draw their weapons. Each one attempts to attack but the machine managed to grab each of their weapons and yank them from their grip. The three watch as their swords are tossed away and get lodged in the floor.   
  
Reyn falls flat onto his face after his driver is yanked away from him, groaning as he rubs the bridge of his nose. The redhead looks up when he hears Shulk screaming above him. Dunban is also staring up at his ward with a look of concern. The blond is being held high above the ground by one of the M76’s numerous mechanical tentacles, flailing around in a desperate act of escape.   
  
Both Reyn and Dunban look at each other before rushing into try and attack the monster. The younger attempting a Bone Upper, only for his wrist to be grabbed by another one of the machine’s tentacles and hoisted into the air. The war veteran had ran around behind the beast to use Electric Gutbuster but faced a similar consequence to the redhead when his opponent quickly turned around and wrapped a tentacle around his ankle before being lifted into the air.   
  
“I do believe we’re in a bit of a predicament.” Dunban comments as he attempts to swat away another tentacle trying to wrap around his chest.   
  
Shulk shudders when he sees the M76 extend out three more appendages, the ends having needles filled with a strange green liquid. He barely leans out of the way as the machine attempts to inject the needle into him. The blond cringes as he watches his opponent manages to poke a needle in both Reyn and Dunban, the former howling in pain. He was so distracted by the other two that he didn’t have a chance to resist when the Mechon poked the side of his neck with a needle as well.   
  
“I really hope this bloody Mechon didn’t just inject something that will kill us!” The oldest shouts as he feels a tentacle wrap around his chest.   
  
Reyn was about to respond but ended up letting out a yelp instead when the machine slinked a tentacle under his shorts to stroke him under the fabric. The redhead attempted to grab at the machine with his free hand to stop the appendage from groping him. This failed however, as the M76 released the wrist that was being held up before wrapping its tentacle around one of the teen’s ankles and holding him upside down.   
  
Shulk is unsure what to do. The only Arts he can use are Battle Soul and Shadow Eye. The former is useless without the Monado in his grasp… it would just be a sacrifice of his energy. The latter wouldn’t sound like so much of a bad idea if it wasn’t for the fact the Mechon doesn’t seem concerned with actually fighting them. He whimpers as he watches another one of the numerous tentacles hovers in front of his face. This one looks like it’s designed to cut things judging by the sharp edge it has. The blond lets out a squeak as the machine wraps more of it’s tentacles around his ankles and wrists to keep him from moving.   
  
The seer’s eyes glaze over as a vision comes to him. He’s presented with a vision of him and his two battle party members lying on the cold floor panting, naked and covered with a strange fluid. That’s all he is able to see before his eyesight returns and he just barely catches sight of the sharp-edged tentacle delicately slipping under the fabric of his sweater before lifting up and slicing it open, revealing his chest. The same appendage then going under the sleeves to cut them open as well so the garment can fall to the floor. In any other situation the swordsman would be absolutely horrified at the idea of something ripping his clothes to shreds. Oddly, he doesn’t feel that way. It’s as if the fluid that was injected into him was messing with his mind. 

“Oh no…” The blond whispers.  
  
Dunban watches as the Mechon grabs his good wrist and changes his position so he is no longer upside down. He quietly wonders if the machine is aware of his disability. It hasn’t made a move to grab at his other arm as if it does know. The war veteran attempts to move out of the way when he sees a sharp-edged tentacle get close to him. He isn’t able to get the appendage away from him and lets out a swear when the machine starts slicing open his dress shirt. The raven-haired adult curses out again when he feels another tentacle go into his trousers and begin stroking him, as it had done with Reyn. The war veteran’s willpower is much greater than that of the two teens and he is able to resist the urge to give in to the touch.   
  
Reyn continues flailing about desperately as he tries to get the tentacle out of his shorts. He is moving around so much the Mechon finds it difficult to give the Defence Force recruit a second dose of that liquid. The redhead teen just barely manages to swat the needle away; although, in retaliation the M76 swiftly slides two of the sharps edged tentacles along the sides of the Hom’s shorts and boxers before quickly cutting them away. He lets out an unmanly shriek when he sees his clothes fall to the floor after the seams were cut. The machine takes this brief moment of Reyn’s lack of movement to nearly stab his neck with the needle.   
  
Shulk is starting to lose his focus on the situation at hand as the liquid that was injected into him continued moving through his system. The blond lets out a quiet moan when he feels a tentacle go under his shorts to gently tease his length. He had never experimented with his own body before so the touch was a foreign feeling to him. There had been a couple times the seer had found himself watching Reyn pleasure himself, but he never thought to try it himself. He halfway regrets not trying; however, the other half of him is enjoying this even though in his right mind he shouldn’t. The blue-eyed Homs lets his eyes slipped closed as he arches his hips into the tentacle gently teasing the tip of his cock. Another quiet moan escapes his lips when he feels yet another tentacle gently prodding at his entrance. As he opens his mouth to continue making noises one of the tentacles inserted itself into his mouth and began to pump itself inside. If Shulk had any sanity left, he would have bitten down on it in defiance. Instead, he let the tentacle dance on top of his tongue as he made a small attempt to suck on it. Whatever the tentacle was doing was making the fluid injected inside of him react even more. Other tentacles were slipping into Shulk’s hands causing him to clench his fists to let it start a pumping motion. He had no idea what he was doing at this point, but he could feel his body becoming hotter by the minute.   
  
“Mmmm...mmm…”   
  
The M76 teased him with probing at his entrance moving the tentacles toward his rear end and groping it in the process.   
  
_Oh no...this feels so good._ Shulk thought to himself as he felt static electricity hit his body. _I can’t hold it anymore…_   
  
He let out a cute cry when he felt something warm shoot inside his throat. The other tentacles were squirting out the same fluid from his vision. The blond was forced to swallow the substance allowing a little bit more to drop onto his tongue as the M76 allowed him to breath before attempting to fondle his nipples.   
  
“Not there…” Shulk murmured weakly as he felt the same electricity shoot through him. “No...more...or I’m going to...ahhh...ahh!”   
  
Shulk felt his dick shoot something upward. Was that his own semen? The feeling of release felt unlike anything he had ever imagined and he wanted to do it again, which the M76 had no problem giving him more pleasure placing a tentacle in between his legs to taunt him.   
  
Dunban curses loudly yet again when he feels a few more needles poke into his skin. He may have a lot of willpower to resist physical temptation, but the fact that the machine is manipulating his body with some sort of aphrodisiac is not helping him to get out of this situation. It does seem like the M76 is making it easier on the war veteran compared to the Defence Force recruit and the engineer, yet the amount of needles getting stuck into his bloodstream is getting excessive. The raven-haired Homs had counted at least six by now. While the first was injected in the back of his neck, the other needles went for more sensitive areas such as two of the tentacle needles going up the legs of his trousers and injecting them in between his thighs. One was injected in his good arm and the last two were injected into his nipples causing him to bite his tongue down so he wouldn’t react. He’s slowly losing his will to fight back as he starts to feel the liquid take over him slowly and release the desired hormones to get him turned on. There is almost no resistance when the Mechon slices Dunban’s trousers and combat boots off his body leaving him exposed like the other two. The M76 gave him the same treatment as the blond forcing a tentacle down his throat when he opened his mouth from the touch. Dunban put up more resistance biting it down hoping it would take it out of his mouth. The result though was the Mechon forcing Dunban’s position to change slightly so his ass was sticking up in the air. Without warning the tentacles smacked at the raven-haired man’s rear end causing him to flinch. His pride was at stake here. He mustn’t let the thing get a reaction out of him. Even with six needles injecting the sex drug into him, he wasn’t going to let up. This was where the M76 decided to get more creative with the next two locations. One of the needles touched the tip of his penis and injected the base causing him to stop biting down on the needle at the sudden rush. The other was preparing to inject itself into his hole.   
  
_Dammit...if that thing injects it there I’ll…_  
  
He let out a howl that came out in grumbles thanks to the tentacle in his mouth. The next few smacks caused his body to give up even more than usual as he moaned every time the tentacle spanked him. He didn’t realize that he climaxed after one smack causing the tentacle to eject its seed into his mouth. Unlike Shulk, he spit some of it out the minute the tentacle pulled out.   
  
Reyn groans as the blood rushing to his head begins giving him a headache. Most of the pain is ignored however as the machine continues stroking his dick and arousing him even more. The redhead lets out deep moans in between gasps while he continues to be teased. The military recruit has never experienced something this pleasurable yet humiliating in his life. He tries to resist the touches as best he can but the aphrodisiac shots he received are making the attempts futile. Reyn doesn’t know how or why, but the machine is aware of the places on his body where he’s most sensitive. He lets out a loud moan as the tentacles rub and smack him between his legs and the sides of his stomach. The green-eyed teen lets out a small yelp when he feels the machine move him closer to Shulk. Both were surprised to see the sudden change in position.   
  
Despite being upside down with all his blood rushing straight to his head, Reyn managed to think of a reason as to why the Mechon might have moved him. Gently cupping the blond’s face in his hands the auburn-haired teen locked his lips with the other in a slightly awkward kiss. Shulk’s blue eyes widened a bit at the gesture before he let them slipped closed again to press into the kiss. Ignoring the foul language coming from a still resisting Dunban the blond slowly opens his mouth to allow his friend access into his mouth. Due to the tentacle cumming inside his mouth, the taste is unique to say the least. It made the two want to keep the kiss as long as possible. If Reyn’s hands were free, he would pull Shulk’s head closer to get his tongue in as deep as possible.

“Mmmph...mmm…”

The tentacles were having their way in the process stroking the cocks while the two made out. The M76 continued to torment them by pulling them away at certain points to get Shulk at the very least to get him to whine and demand more. Reyn couldn’t resist Shulk’s plea the more Shulk opened his mouth.  
  
“Aww...my body...Reyn...I can’t...ah…”

“Shulk...I...garhh…” The redhead quietly pants as he looks into the other’s piercing blue eyes.  
  
Dunban is losing his will to fight against the machine quickly as his system is overloaded with aphrodisiac. Eight shots of the liquid and he is losing his mind, it doesn’t help that he’s in just the right spot to watch the two teens makeout with each other. The raven-haired male lets out a loud moan as he feels the Mechon prod at his ass with a tentacle before forcing its way inside. He can feel himself getting close to cumming again as the M76 continues stroking his dick and teasing the tip while it continues to smack his ass. The war veteran knows that he shouldn’t be giving in to the enemy, but he swears to Bionis all of this stimulation just feels so good . His moans and cursing increase in volume when the machine strikes his prostate roughly causing him to arch his back some. All of Dunban’s will to fight disappears and he accepts his fate. He willingly opens his mouth when he’s presented with a tentacle and eagerly starts sucking it, even if he doesn’t agree with the Mechon nearly choking him with it. The war veteran’s brown eyes slip close as he dances his tongue over the metal and lets out muffled moans. He knows he won’t last much longer as the M76 continues to pound into his ass and stroke his dick, but Bionis be damned if he cums before the machine.   
  
The M76 showed its sadistic side again by stopping when Dunban felt like he was reaching climax. A small pleading whine could be heard especially when it decided to take the tentacle and block the older man’s tip preventing him from releasing his seed. He was desperate for release but he wasn’t getting it. The same could be said for Shulk and Reyn who were close to climax but were also blocked off.   
  
“W-What? No…” Reyn murmured weakly feeling weak after being denied release.   
  
Shulk would have been brought to tears at the pleasure stopping at an important point. The M76 enjoyed this very much and changed the position again to where the two younger members were placed near Dunban. For a moment, Dunban snapped out of his daze trying to determine what the M76 was planning. The Mechon gave Shulk more leeway even if his wrists were bound. It was almost like the M76 was treating Shulk like a puppet having him wrap his arms around Dunban’s neck and having the blond instigate a passionate kiss with him next. In the process of doing so, Reyn was unfortunately placed lower to Dunban’s knees, but he didn’t mind being treated like a dog too much especially when seeing the war veteran’s hardened cock. Licking his lips he placed his mouth over the older man’s cock after the tentacle removed its tentacles from it.   
  
“Dunban…” Shulk’s voice was too erotic for its own good at this point. “This feels...too good...I can’t...think…”   
  
Dunban only let out a low growl as a response to Reyn forcing himself to take more of Dunban’s cock in. His better judgement was gone at this point as he felt himself suck on Shulk’s nipples when the M76 pulled Shulk away from the raven haired man. They were rather hard at this point. Shulk’s voice got progressively louder with Dunban licking at them. It was wrong to do this. He wasn’t supposed to be looking at his adopted son this way (or letting the other one suck his cock). He wasn’t supposed to be thinking how a nude Shulk was wonderful to look at and how he wanted to ravish the boy who kept calling out his name. He would blame the sex drug for all that was happening.   
  
“Ahh...Dunban…”   
  
“Ggg...Shulk...Reyn...I…”   
  
He wanted to apologize for being so weak in front of them. If he couldn’t even fight the aphrodisiac, what would make them want to fight it? He let out a low grunt as he came inside Reyn’s mouth causing him to gag slightly. The redhead had no problem swallowing his mentor’s seed though; although, a small part of him didn’t like the bitter taste. Reyn was pulled away immediately causing Shulk to whine at the lack of a hot body below his legs made worse when he was forced away from Dunban’s wet tongue.

The M76 still intended to leave its mark on them. Even if Dunban climaxed, he was still hard. Just the tentacle rubbing against it caused his dick to stick up. The tentacles wrapped around his body only leaving his nipples exposed. Raising him up slightly, Dunban let out a yelp of pain feeling at least two tentacles forcing its way inside him before forcing him to ride them at a quick pace. The pain would have been unbearable if not for the drug, which doubled the pleasure. He was prevented from cumming again but the Mechon didn’t care about Dunban’s needs as much as it wanted to hear him beg for release like the other two. It would have been too sadistic if he forced another tentacle down his mouth to prevent him from doing so, but hearing the reaction was better than having a proactive tongue. More tentacles fondled with his nipples and the tentacles continued rubbing at his butt rather than spanking to get the “kind” feeling that he was being held by someone that loved him.   
  
Moist would then force Reyn in doggie style position. It shoved a tentacle up his ass and then another one in his mouth forcing him to move at a rather fast pace. The tentacle stroked his dick without the care of releasing him either and continued to fondle with his nipples. Tears threatened to fall at the intensity that his body was put through. It was like riding a massive inferno with no way to stop.   
  
The M76 was interested in the Monado boy in particular but held off in wanting to take him for its own greedy reason. Shulk was still next to Dunban intentionally to make his mind shatter at the blond’s crying. The heir to the Monado was placed just out of Dunban’s reach with a tentacle gently shoved up his ass in comparison. However the pace was faster than Dunban’s to make up for it. The tentacles decided to attach itself to Shulk’s nipples and suck on it rather then pull or tease them.   
  
“Gahhh…”   
  
This was too much. It wouldn’t be long until all of Mechonis could hear the three’s moans echo in the location they were in. The fast pace, the denial of an orgasm, the flames in their body...it was all too much for them to bare made worse how the tentacles weren’t shooting seeds inside them just to prolong the sexual activity for as long as possible. Shulk’s face flustered as he weakly looked toward the M76 that appeared to be indifferent to the breakage of all of their minds.   
  
“P-Please...let me…” Shulk began but stopped himself due to feeling the electricity inside him again. “...cum…”   
  
Dunban was probably begging as much as Shulk and probably using quite the descriptive vocabulary at what he was feeling in the meanwhile. He lost the will to care. He just wanted a release stronger than the last.   
  
As if on cue with Shulk’s begging, it picked up the pace but still wouldn’t let the trio climax. Shulk just wanted a repeat of that feeling.   
  
“Please...please...please...let me...cum…I want it...I need it…”   
  
He had to be louder to be more convincing.   
  
“Ahhh! So good...it feels...too good. I have to...gahh…”   
  
Again the M76 pushed Shulk closer to Dunban just so the two could make out. Reyn would have felt left out of this point if he hadn’t lost his mind completely. Yet he enjoys watching the other two kiss each other.   
  
“Dunban...I have to…cum...”   
  
“Shulk...we can cum...together...gahh…”   
  
The M76 finally decided to give them a break and stopped blocking the tip of the cock to allow everything to rush out after taking the pounding to an even faster pace. With one last good thrust, the trio came at the same time pouring their semen everywhere due to the build up. The tentacles surrounding the three had no problem covering them from head to toe with its juices. Shulk had never felt light in his entire life. If this was what sex was, he never wanted it to stop.   
  
And the Mechon was not done with Shulk at all. No...it wanted one more finale with Shulk demanding a cock bigger than what the tentacles were offering. It wouldn’t be a surprised that the tentacles pulled Shulk away from Dunban and in front of the M76 where it finally decided to reveal its metal cock. The Monado boy blushed at the size or maybe that was his mind playing tricks on him.   
  
The Mechon turned most of its attention to the young blond and released most of the tentacles that were holding up Reyn and Dunban leaving only enough appendages to keep them from falling to the ground. The machine was kind enough to release the recruit’s ankle in favor of holding him up by his wrists at the very least. The war veteran was also resituated to where he looked like he was floating on his back in the air. The redhead was in such a daze that he barely noticed his mentor forcing him into a sloppy kiss while grabbing at his hip to force him closer to his lap. The older lets a small smirk slide as he feels the other’s face heat up more when it dawns on him why the war veteran has him so close.   
  
“Come on Reyn…” Dunban purrs out between pants. “You’re as desperate as I am for another release.”   
  
The auburn haired teen blushes heavily in response to the other. He is quite surprised to hear such a lust filled growl come out of the man that pretty much raised him. His green eyes slipped closed as he lowers his hips onto his mentor’s length, gasping in the process. The raven-haired adult doesn’t hesitate to start moving the younger’s hips to elicit the exact responses he wants. A couple good thrusts and Reyn starts whimpering out Dunban’s name, sweet music to older’s ear.   
  
Shulk lets out a few tiny whimpers as he stares into the cold, metallic eyes of the Mechon. He couldn’t have ever dreamed up this scenario. Yet, he’s forced to watch as the M76 lowers his body onto its cock. The blond can feel all of his muscles tense up as the cold metal is forced into him. A few shaky breaths force their way out as the machine starts quickly moving him up and down and the appendage. The pace is quick and rough, but is occasionally broken up with a slower pace. It doesn’t take long though for Shulk to let out a scream as his prostate is struck repeatedly without hesitation, causing the teen to arch his back in response. A small mewl is heard as a tentacle wraps around the swordsman’s dick and starts stroking it in time to the M76 moving Shulk’s body. The sensation of all this stimulation is just rushing through the young seer. If it wasn’t for the fact that the pace was being constantly changed just to keep the engineer on edge, he wouldn’t last very long at this point. The loud moans of his best friend isn’t helping him in the slightest.   
  
The loud groans and soft mewls of the three continue to echo in the Mechonis Field. All sense of time has been lost at this point. It could have been several minutes since all this began, or it could have been hours. The three males didn’t know, and they really didn’t care either at that point. All that mattered to them is what was going on in the current moment, the heat pooling in them as each nears release. It wasn’t very long for each to scream out something; a name, profanity, or a wordless cry, as each reach their climaxes.   
  
The M76 slowly lifts its victim off it’s metallic cock and carefully lowers him to the floor. Patiently it waits for Dunban to do the same with Reyn before setting them on the cold ground as well. The trio take heavy, near painful, breaths as their sexual highs slowly start to come crashing back to a normal level. The Mechon turns around and walks away to a different area of the platform to put some distance between itself and the male Homs.   
  
Trying to regain his breath, Shulk slowly sits up and looks down to inspect himself. He concludes that a simple bath will not get the cum off him, at least not quickly. The blond cringed slightly at the stickiness of it and how it’s all over him, making movement awkward. His blue eyes shift to look over at Reyn, who is still in a daze, and noting how he’s just as messy. He does notice though that some is in his hair.   
  
“That’s going to be annoying to get out…” Shulk mumbles before lying down again.   
  
Dunban lets out a groan as he turns onto his stomach before speaking. “One of us needs to think of how we’re going to get back to Eryth Sea without embarrassing ourselves. Considering that bloody Mechon sliced our damn clothes off our damned bodies and it would be hell trying to get them back on anyway if it hadn’t.”   
  
“Dunban, mind your language.” A third voice says, one that is definitely not any of the guys.   
  
The three quickly look up and blush the deepest shade of red when they make eye contact with Fiora, Sharla, and Melia. The three look amongst each other and the girls before simultaneously gulping.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad in quality, this is the only fic of this type in the Xenoblade fandom as far as I am aware, so let's go with that.
> 
> I did already admit I had help with this, I hope it wasn't too apparent though as most was written by me.
> 
> The aphrodisiac that is given to the guys is juice of a "Sweet Lime", a fruit native to Mechonis. The amount if needles given to each male is proportional to how many hearts are lost when gifted. Shulk gains affinity, so one needle, Reyn looses two small points so two shots, and Dunban looses eight points so eight painful pokes.
> 
> Should I explain anything else? Don't feel like I do.
> 
> Reviews are appreciated~


End file.
